A Walking Disaster
by ivmpumpkin
Summary: Lance decides to get rid of himself after making too many mistakes...
1. The Tragedy

It was a beautiful day on the planet of Aremea. The sky was at its most magnificent shade of violet, the light, whispering breeze, and most of all, the three beautiful suns, setting in the far South.

Lance was mesmerized by all of the colors surrounding the sunsets. He used to sit with his siblings and watch the sun go down almost every evening back in Cuba, on Earth. Lance was suddenly hit with a bout of homesickness. He missed his family. He missed his home. He missed Earth.

But he could never go back now.

Lance walked at a steady pace, headed for the cliff. He paused when he heard heavy footsteps come up behind him.

"Lance?"

Lance plastered a fake smile on his face and turned around, finding Keith looking worried.

"What are you doing out here?" Keith asked.

Lance ignored his question. "Don't try to stop me," he said sadly, smile faltering. Lance began to walk backwards, getting closer to the edge.

"W-What are you talking about?" Keith started to panic. "Don't try to stop you from doing what?"

"It's for the best," Lance said, smiling sadly.

Then he closed his eyes and fell backward.

Keith shot forward, to try to catch Lance before it was too late. He didn't make it to Lance on time.

The last thing Lance remembered before blacking out was Keith's screams of agony.


	2. Chapter One

Lance wandered aimlessly around the castle, ending up outside the common room. He peeked in, and saw the team, Allura, and Coran discussing something, all crowded around Pidge, watching her laptop's screen.

Putting on a cheerful smile, Lance entered the room.

"Hey, guys!" Lance greeted. "How are-"

"Shut up, Lance," Pidge interrupted, not looking up from where she was typing on her laptop.

Lance's mouth clamped shut, trying to ignore the pain sprouting from his heart, as he walked toward the group to see what was going on.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked. "Playing a game?"

"No," Hunk said. "We're sending a very important transmission to the Blade and the Coalition."

"What does it say?" Lance asked curiously.

"Nothing you would take seriously," Keith snapped. "Since all you ever seem to do is goof around, not taking this war—or anything else—seriously."

"Keith," Shiro chided. "That was too harsh"

"No."

Everyone looked at Lance, surprised. "Keith's right. I am just the goofball. I never take anything seriously." He turned, already heading for the door. "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me."

—

When Lance got to his room, he laid down on his bed. Staring up at the ceiling, tears began to fall. _Why can't I do anything right?_ Lance thought. _Why-_

Lance was brought back into reality when he heard Allura over the coms.

" _Paladins, we are under attack. Head to your Lions immediately._ "

—

The Galra were more relentless this time around, and the battle was intense.

At one point, an ion cannon was aimed at the Red Lion, forcing Lance to dodge, crashing into the Green Lion in the process.

"Watch where you're going!" Pidge had screamed.

Walking out of his Lion, Lance was met with an angry group of teammates, all glaring at him.

"I-I'm sorry," Lance said. "I didn't mean to-"

"Didn't mean to what?" Keith cut in. "Didn't mean to ram into Pidge?!"

"I'm sorry-"

"Lance, you need to be more careful!" Allura yelled. "Why can't you be more like Keith?!"

Lance's entire expression changed. His eyes widened, mouth hanging open. A moment later, Lance closed his mouth and looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again," Lance said, trying to keep his voice from breaking.

Lance turned and walked out of the room, sprinting once the hangar doors closed behind him.


	3. Chapter Two

Hunk was worried. He hadn't seen Lance like that since he got into the Fighter Class at the Garrison.

**flashback**

Lance, Hunk, and Pidge had completely bombed their first simulation assignment. They were currently standing before Commander Iverson, listening to him lecture and scold them for their mistakes. Most of the negativity was directed toward Lance, and Hunk was the only one who noticed the subtle changes in Lance's expression. Hunk knew that it was tearing Lance up.

"…and you, Mr. McClain," Iverson sneered. "Are the worst pilot to exist in this class. No. Scratch that. You are the worst pilot in the entire Galaxy Garrison! You're only in this class because Keith had behavioral problems and washed out! Why can't you be a better pilot, like Keith?! Why can't you be more like Keith?!"

Everyone flinched. They all looked to Lance, his face emotionless and stoic.

"I'm sorry, sir," Lance said, saluting. "I'll do better."

Everyone watched as Lance turned and walked away, the image of his back getting smaller the farther he walked.

No one knew that as soon as he was out of sight, tears slid down his face, and Lance choked on a sob. He bolted to his room, grateful that he had been given a room to himself. He didn't want Hunk to see him like this. He was ashamed that he was bawling his eyes out like a little kid denied candy. He was ashamed for being so pathetic.

Lance closed himself off from the world, wrapping himself in his blankets and curling himself into a tight ball, still crying.

—

Hunk walked up to Lance's dorm. He considered using the spare key Lance gave him, but he decided against it. He knocked. No answer. He knocked again, getting even more worried. This time, he heard someone shuffling around inside.

A moment later, the door was opened, revealing Lance with red and puffy eyes, now dry. Hunk knew with the way Lance put on a fake smile that he didn't want Hunk seeing him in this state.

"Hunk, buddy," Lance said quietly. "I'm fine. You didn't have to come here."

Hunk was on the verge of tears. "Of course I did, Lance. You're my best friend. Why wouldn't I?" With that, Hunk shot forward and engulfed Lance in one of his famous bear hugs.

Immediately, Lance melted into the embrace and he began to sob again. Hunk lead Lance further into the room, closing the door behind him, and set Lance down on the bed, still hugging him. It took a few hours, but Hunk finally managed to get Lance to sleep. He watched Lance's chest as it rose and fell. And with that, Hunk fell asleep as well.

**flashback**

"Guys," Hunk said, glaring. "You were way too harsh with him."

Hunk walked out with the team staring at his retreating back. They looked at each other. Hunk never glared… and when he did, it was bad.


	4. Chapter Three

Lance POV

Lance first went to the kitchen to pick something up. Then, Lance rushed into his bedroom, letting the automatic door slide shut as he entered the bathroom and locked the door. The entire time, tears ran down his face, eyes getting even puffier by the second.

Lance sobbed for a while. After calming down a bit, he drew out a knife—that he got from the kitchen—and placed it softly against his right arm, adding more pressure, little by little, until eventually, he dragged the blade down, creating a large, bleeding cut, trailing from the inside of his elbow to his wrist. Lance brought the blade to his left arm. By the time he made another long, painful cut on his other arm, he was so dizzy that his vision was starting to go in and out, looking fuzzy.

He could barely hear the knocking on his bathroom door by the time he passed out.

—

Hunk POV

The door opened before Hunk could knock and after a moment's hesitation, he walked in, finding the bathroom door closed. When he tried the knob, he found out that it was locked.

"Lance?" Hunk called out. "Are you in there?"

No answer.

"Lance?" Hunk called again, getting nervous.

"Lance!"

Hunk was panicking. His best friend locked himself in his bathroom and wasn't answering. Before he knew it, the door was kicked down and he was taking in the terrifying and startling sight and coppery smell before him.

Lance was bleeding profusely, lying unconscious on the cold bathroom floor, and his usually tan skin was pale. Hunk scrambled forward, placing two fingers against Lance's neck, checking for a pulse. Hunk was only slightly relived to find that there was a pulse, though very weak.

Hunk immediately wrapped nearby towels around Lance's arms, trying to hold back the urge to expel the contents of his stomach. He then picked Lance up bridal style, noticing how he didn't even stir. That wasn't good.

Hunk went as fast as he could without jostling Lance too much, mind set to get Lance to the team as fast as possible.

—

No One POV

To say the team was surprised was an understatement. They were completely terrified.


End file.
